


Knock back another drink or two, let me grind my body against you

by Hijacking_Hearts



Series: Turn the page read the story, come and bask in all the glory. [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Club owner connor, Clubbing, Connor is on the prowl, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Yas, a la mode is a club now, evan is a twink, he likes em blonde, he's gonna wreck Evan, holy shit, pray for evan, yas bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijacking_Hearts/pseuds/Hijacking_Hearts
Summary: Connor's club A la Mode was always packed, no matter what, and that just made it easier for Connor to find himself something pretty to take home.Tonight was no exception.





	Knock back another drink or two, let me grind my body against you

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from Tumblr!
> 
> Edited a couple of things here and there.

Connor never fully understood the appeal of sitting in a dark and cramped building with flashing lights and shit faced motherfuckers groping each other. Granted he did like sitting in the dark, except he likes it better when he’s by himself, not when he’s surrounded by dumb ass people who are too fucking loud for their own god damn good.

The only reason he’s even in this godforsaken club is that he owns the damn place and he doesn’t want any underage shit heads thinking they can sneak in here and get away with it. So he’ll deal with the obnoxiously loud music and disorienting neon colors if only to make sure that no brats manage to get in.

Besides he gets a kick out of watching people stumble and trip over themselves when they see him in his own club.

Another inhale from the joint in his hand, a puff of smoke that’s colored blue and pink from the neon lights, wisps in the air and he scans over the crowd of people to look for anybody that doesn’t belong.

He looks at all the body's that are grinding and pressing up into each and not a single one of them looks all that suspicious so far, well, maybe that guy in the trench coat because it gets hot as balls in here and everybody is practically fucking naked so there’s definitely something wrong with this guy. He’ll have somebody keep an eye on him just in case.

Aside from the guy in the trench coat nobody really sticks out to Con- wait, now what do we have here?

Standing a couple of feet in front of Connor facing the other way, has to be one of the prettiest little thing he’s ever seen. Blond hair, pale skin, nice ass, clothing that clings to every dip and curve of their body, yup, just about everything Connor likes in a man. He just needs to see the guys face in order to figure out if he’s worth getting out of his seat.

The guy must have felt Connor's eyes on him because he’s suddenly looking around before he looks over his shoulder and stares Connor dead in the eye. Connor is honestly surprised by the tingle he feels travel down his spine and the rush of heat that travels straight to his dick upon making eye contact with the cute blonde.

The guy's eyes are a shocking shade of blue, his hair a disheveled mess, some of it sticking to his forehead due to the sheen of sweat covering his body. Connor can’t tell if the guys face is pink because of the lights in the building dancing across his face or if the guy is in fact blushing.

Now Connor has owned this club for a good while, he's been running this club long enough to know what a truly debauched person looks like and he knows for a fact that this guys appearance isn’t due to him dancing a little too hard or because somebody was getting a little too frisky with him.

And if Connor’s pants feel a tad bit tighter when he imagines the guy being groped by random men then that’s none of your fucking business.

They guy’s clearly nervous, he's breathing hard and Connor wonders if he can get the guy to breathe just as hard when he finally gets him bouncing on his cock, and that's either because this is his first time at a club or because some guy in a club was staring dead at him, Connor doesn’t know. It’s probably not helping that Connor has been staring at him the way he has for the past three minutes, so Connor being the guy he is, decides to smirk at the blonde and slowly lick his lips in the filthiest way possible.

Now Connor is pretty fucking certain that the red steadily spreading across his face wasn't because of the lights in the building. Lord does Connor wanna see just how far down that blush goes.

With one last puff from his blunt he puts it out on the ashtray on his table before he gets up and makes his way to the cute little blonde. He might as well have some fun.

It is his club after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> Hijacking-Hearts.tumblr.com
> 
> Nyeh.


End file.
